


O najcudowniejsza z sułtanek...

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hürrem knuje. Gül Aga stara się być pomocny i bardzo uprzejmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O najcudowniejsza z sułtanek...

\- O najcudowniejsza z sułtanek… - zaczął Gül Aga.  
Hürrem o mało nie jęknęła. Od lat mieszkała w Turcji, nawet myślała po turecku, ale kwieciste zwroty, w których lubowali się miejscowi, dla niej brzmiały naprawdę dobrze tylko pod warunkiem, że wygłaszał je Sulejman. W ustach Gül Agi były nieznośne. Eunuch marnował tylko jej czas i swój oddech. Poza tym nie chciała być „najcudowniejszą z sułtanek”. Chciała być najważniejszą, a najlepiej jedyną, która się liczy.  
\- Co znowu? – przerwała słudze.  
\- Ta nowa dziewczyna, Sonia, ma dziś iść do komnaty sułtana. Już drugi raz.  
Hürrem zaniepokoiła się. Była zła, gdy Sulejman wezwał Sonię po raz pierwszy, ale to jeszcze nie był problem. Druga noc – o, to już poważna sprawa. Dlaczego sułtan jej to robił? Czemu Hürrem przestała mu wystarczać? Prawda, młodsze ciało jest młodsze, no ale przecież sułtanka to sułtanka! Jak on tak mógł? No jak?  
\- Co zamierzasz, pani? – spytał Gül Aga.  
Hürrem w pierwszej chwili chciała zrobić Sulejmanowi awanturę, ale zreflektowała się, że w tym tygodniu już mu jedną urządziła. Ten środek trzeba dawkować oszczędnie, inaczej sułtan uzna ją w końcu za zołzę i odeśle, i będzie ją trzymał z dala od siebie Bóg wie jak długo. Nie, problem z nową trzeba rozwiązać inaczej.  
\- Ile wiesz o tej… Soni?  
\- Jest Rusinką – odparł natychmiast eunuch. – Ma szesnaście lat.  
\- I nic więcej?  
\- A co chcesz wiedzieć, pani?  
Gül Aga wyglądał na kompletnie bezradnego. _Otaczają mnie idioci_ , pomyślała sułtanka. _Czy temu tu amputowali rozum wraz z inną częścią ciała?_  
\- Coś, co pomoże mi się jej pozbyć – fuknęła Hürrem . - Cokolwiek, co pozwoli mi ją skompromitować, nastraszyć, wypędzić, zniszczyć. Zrozumiałeś wreszcie?  
\- Będę ją obserwował, wypytam dziewczęta. Możesz na mnie liczyć! – obiecał sługa.  
\- A ty możesz liczyć na nagrodę, jeśli dowiesz się czegoś pożytecznego.  
\- O najhojniejsza z sułtanek… - zaczął rozpromieniony Gül Aga, ale Hürrem nie pozwoliła mu skończyć.  
\- Możesz odejść – przerwała stanowczo. – Załatw sprawę najszybciej, jak się da. A na razie idź do kuchni i powiedz, żeby mi przynieśli szerbetu!  
Przez te haremowe intrygi nabrała ochoty na małe co nieco.

**Author's Note:**

> Brak mi teraz Gül Agi. Cudownie kadził Hürrem i rzadko się przy tym powtarzał, a już nigdy w jednym odcinku. Trochę mi zalatywał kreskówką. Taki haremowy Toadie.


End file.
